Radioactive
by Grace of Castiel
Summary: Dean refused to let Sam say yes to Lucifer, but instead of the Croatoan virus ending the world, another virus was unleashed in 2010 by a particulary peeved creatue. Can the Winchesters save the world this time? Or willl they be forced to live in the ruins of the virus forever? *BEING REWRITTEN* Dean/Castiel/Daryl


**This is my first and probably only Supernatural/The Walking Dead crossover fic.**

**So this takes place in an AU where Dean refused to let Sam say yes to Lucifer, but instead of the Croatian virus in 2014 it is whatever virus has infected The Survivors in 2010.**

_**Note: The title of this story is a song by Imagine Dragons, if you haven't heard it, you don't know how perfectly it fits with both Supernatural and The Walking Dead and suggest you listen to it. Also the chapter name is the first line of the song. It Probably won't be the only one that uses a line from the song. I will mainly be using the characters and only some events from both shows. **_

_**The first chapter is less serious than the other will be, but only because it is pre-apocalypse.**_

**Pairings: Dean/Castiel/Daryl, Any other pairing I decide on.**

**Chapter One: I'm waking up, to ash and dust**

Dean cursed as he watched yet another report of a declared dead man attacking his coroner and ripping part of his face off. It was the fourth occurrence and the week wasn't even over yet.

"It's the end." Dean turned his head to see a guy about his age sitting next to him at the bar.

"You think it's the apocalypse?" Dean asked before taking a swig of his beer.

"That's what my brother Merle thinks."

"What do you think?"

"I think if he's right, we're all screwed, but I'm not going down without a fight."

"Me neither." Dean set down his beer and held out his hand. "Dean Winchester."

The man shook his hand. "Daryl Dixon." They exchanged polite smiles then went back to drinking beer. After a few minutes of silence, Daryl spoke again. "You're not from around here are you?"

"Nope."

"What brings you to Georgia?"

"Business."

"You a suit?" Daryl asked.

"Are you?"

Daryl snorted. "Do I look like one of those monkeys in a suit?"

Dean laughed. "Do I?"

"Not really, that suit looks like you haven't worn it since high school."

Dean chuckled as he looked at his ill-fitting suit. His other ones were painted with blood and they hadn't had time to get new ones before they came to kill a werewolf.

"You're the one person to notice so far."

"There a reason you're pretending to be a cop?"

Dean opened his mouth to reply, but Daryl cut him off.

"The hell you come from?" Dean saw Daryl's gaze fixed behind him. Dean inwardly cursed.

"Cas?" He asked, without turning around.

"Hello Dean."

"You know this guy?" Daryl asked. Dean nodded and sighed.

"What is it Cas?" He prodded, looking at his beer.

"You know what." He answered cryptically.

Dean turned to him a little put off by his closeness. "My answer is still fucking no Cass!"

"But Dean-"

"No Cas!" Dean expected the close to fallen angel to leave, but instead he sighed and took a seat to his right. "What are you doing?"

"Well if your answer remains the same, I will join you in imbibing copious amounts of alcohol."

"I don't know what he's talking about," Daryl pointed to Cas,",but mind if I join you?"

Dean turned to the bartender. "Three shots of jack sweetheart." He ordered with a flirtatious smile at the sexy bartender.

* * *

Dean woke up in his and Sam's motel room. He didn't remember the night before, but he assumed he had gotten plastered and if the warmth on either side of his body meant anything, he'd gotten hella lucky. He smiled at the thought and looked to his right. His smile quickly vanished, he looked to his left, and if he hadn't though he'd puke, he would've jumped out of bed right then and there. Cas was to his right and the man, Daryl, that he'd met last night was to his left, even worse, they were all three dressed only in their boxers. Dean looked to his left again and saw Sam sleeping peacefully on the next bed, a little too peacefully.

Dean vaguely remembered Cas saying he'd put Sam in a deep sleep so he wouldn't disturb them. That memory just made the urge to throw up stronger, he managed to keep it down though. He shifted uncomfortably when he felt something poking his ass and reached to grab it. It was his phone, and the background picture had changed from one of his baby to a picture of him and Castiel kissing while Daryl(who obviously took the picture) was laughing. Dean quickly went to his pictures and he groaned, he had at least 100 new pictures. They got collectively worse as he scrolled through them, most were of him and Cas, some were Cas and Daryl,some were of him and Daryl and finally, one of all three of them sharing an extremely difficult kiss.

"Dean?" Dean turned to his left and saw Daryl looking up at him sleepily.

"Yeah?"

Daryl sat up so he was leaning against the headboard, that's when he seemed to notice Castiel and be froze, he looked at the last picture and looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry man. I didn't think it'd go this far."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember? I told Castiel to kiss you when you hit on the bartender and...That's when things got out of control."

That's when the night clicked into focus. The parts he wasn't clear on, Daryl provided him with answers.

* * *

Dean was wasted, but that wasn't enough to deter hitting on the busty bartender. "Hey there sweetheart." He flashed her his most charming smile.

She rolled her eyes, but returned the sexy strangers smile. She leaned over the bar, exposing more of her supple bosom to him,which he greatly appreciated. He started to lean across the bar, but before he could his stool spun in a complete circle and Cas was kissing him.

To Dean's surprise he started kissing back passionately, hungrily and out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash. He pulled back when he ran out of air and turned to the bartender who was glaring at him.

He cracked a grin. "Wanna join?" She rolled her eyes and walked off. He chuckled and saw Daryl laughing. "What about you?" Daryl looked at him.

"Don't swing that way."

"Neither do I, but maybe Bisexual's have it right, they can sleep with just about anyone."

"Maybe they do."

"What is-_hic_-a Bisexual?" Cas hiccuped. Dean couldn't help but burst with laughter, causing him to fall onto his ass, hard.

"You're weird." Daryl paused for a second,"I, Dean, Dean, are you listening Dean?"

"Yeah, I...I, I'm listening bro." Dean said as he sat up and looked at his new friend.

"I, I like this guy." Daryl tried to clamp a hand on Cas' shoulder but missed entirely and ended up brushing his ass.

"Hey! Hey no!" Dean scrambled to get up from the floor, but fell again. Cas pulled him to his feet and the amount of force he used made him plop painful into Dean's stool. Dean quickly forced himself onto Castiel, who gave no protest, in fact he deepened the kiss. More bright flashes.

When they broke away for air he continued his previous drunken protests. "This, this is mine." Dean cupped Cass' ass the best he could in their positions. Cas pushed away from him and off the stool.

"No-hic-, no it's not." He stumbled backwards into Daryl who caught him, unintentionally wrapping an arm around his waist so he didn't fall.

"Cass!" Dean whined, non-deliberately sandwiching Cas in between them.

"Jealous?" Daryl teased Dean, leaning into Cas from behind.

"No. Cause Cas, he...he won't kiss _you_."

Cas seemed affronted that Dean would dare say what he would or wouldn't do and in turn, twisted around to kiss Daryl, who hesitated for a moment and then kissed him back shyly. Dean frowned, especially when he saw a weird woman taking pictures of them with his phone. Like seriously, what the hell? Why did she have his phone? He was about to go get his phone, but then he noticed Cas and Daryl were panting for air and looked completely turned on-and dammit if Dean didn't think they looked incredibly hot, all lust blown and horny so instead he stayed put.

"Now you want some of this?" Dean flashed his perfect teeth trying not to show how left out he felt. Dean noticed the flush to Daryl's face at the question.

"Do-hic-you?" Cas asked, his voice sounding totally fucked out right by the man's ear.

Daryl looked down with a shiver and nodded, his face burning up. Dean finally had some inhibitions now, kissing Cas seemed like no big deal, but kissing some dude he only met three hours ago seemed like a huge fucking deal. Then he shot a look at Cas who was gripping Dean's hip and leaning into Daryl's side, watching him expectantly, and next thing he knew he was making out with his new blue eyed...Friend?...One night stand? Oh!..Who cares about proper terms when you're drunk?

More flashes. Seriously, Who the hell gave the woman his phone? A hand on Cass' back pulled him into a sloppy three way kiss with his companions.

One more flash and then Dean heard his phone ringing. "Sir?" She tapped on Daryl's shoulder and gave him the phone.

"T'anks." He slurred, panting a bit and taking the phone eagerly. To Dean's surprise he answered it."Hello? S'is Daryl. He's busy." Dean started reaching for his phone but Cas took it upon himself to keep him from getting it."Not quite. He'll be back soon. Bye...?Bye Sam." He hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. "Sam your boyfriend?"

Dean scrunched up his face. "E's my baby brother."

"He wants you to 'Get your drunk ass back to the room'."

"Time's it?" Castiel asked.

"Barkeep!" Dean called. The bartender came over.

"What do you want?"

"Wha time's it?"

"2:40. We close in 20 minutes."

"Thanks hot stuff." Dean winked at her and she scoffed, looking baffled at his nerve and walked away.

Daryl bust out laughing.

"T's so funny?"

"We should go." Castiel said, trying to regain his normal control over his vessel, but failing miserably. Dean started laughing at the attempt, but seemed to agree with the suggestion cause he grabbed the angel and their new friend's hand and lead them out of the bar.

"Where...where's your car?" Daryl asked, leaning heavily into Dean.

"See that beauty o'er there?" Cas said, pointing to the Impala.

"You...you like my baby Cas?"

Cas nodded. "I have good memories in her."

"Wanna make some more?" Dean suggested with a seductive grin.

"I'm starving." Cas declared, completely ignoring Dean who pouted slightly.

"Me too." Daryl agreed.

"Cheeseburgers?" Dean suggested.

"Cheeseburgers." Cas immediately agreed. "Coming Daryl?" Cas leaned forward so he could make eye contact with him.

"Mhm." He nodded.

So they all clambered into the front seat of the Impala, which wasn't really meant for three grown men to fit into. 10 minutes later they stumbled into the first open diner they found. They earned some glares from the late nighters who only wanted a quiet meal before going home and sleeping, in wait for their next shift in their hard knock lives.

Dean slid into the booth first, however neither Daryl or Castiel seemed to know where to sit.

Dean's cockiness seemed to grow stronger the more wasted he was. "I know you guys can't-hic- bear to be away from me,-hic-but one...-hic- one of you needs to sit your sexy ass down next to-hic-papa bear." Apparently drinking the rest of a mostly empty Jack Daniel's bottle on the ride here gave Dean hiccups. The aforementioned man patted the empty space to his right.

Daryl rolled his eyes and took Castiel's hand, urging him to sit with him. The angel complied, much to Dean's annoyance. The hunter hiccuped before he spoke.

"You know-hic-what I like Cass. I gotta take a-hic-piss." Dean huffed before he stalked away to the bathroom. Daryl pulled out the hunter's phone and scrolled through the pictures.

"Wha you doing?" Cas asked.

"Changing 'is wallpa'er."

"Why?"

"So e won for'et tonight."

By the time Dean made his way back the waitress was just finishing taking down their orders.

"How ya doing sweetheart?" Dean gave her a flirtatious smile that disappeared instantly when Daryl commented,

"I ca't belie' you'd hit on someone in fron o your boyfriends." Daryl pointed to him and Cas, they were both feigning hurt. The waitress gaped at him, and left with a 'Jerk!'

"Da hell guys?"

"E'such a slut." Daryl commented, purposely ignoring the hunter. Cas nodded and refused to look at his best friend.

The rest of their meal went by smoothly, except for the dirty looks Dean got from the waitress. Dean even got his phone back for a few minutes before Daryl took it back and took a picture of his chocolate milkshake. 20 minutes after they left the diner, they finally stood outside the Winchester's room, with Dean fumbling to put the key in the door. When at last he was able to let them in, Cas who has been leaning against the door fell into the room. Daryl laughed and Dean immediately shushed him when he realized his brother was sleeping.

Castiel started crawling towards the bathroom.

"Ssssh! Y'r gon wake up Sammy!" Dean whispered very loudly when Cas hit the small coffee table he passed. The almost human angel got to is feet and stumbled his way to the younger Winchester.

"I'll make sure he doesn't disturb us." Castiel said,even though Sam disturbing them wasn't the issue, touching Sam's forehead before turning around and continuing his trek to the bathroom. Dean shut the door and walked over to his bed, he slowly started stripping down to his boxers.

"'Urry up Cas!" Daryl shouted, waiting by the bathroom door. A moment later Cas appeared with his pants off. "Where's your pants and the other...you know the things that go like this?" Daryl made a gesture that clearly indicated a jacket, but Cas didn't understand what he meant, he just looked down then shrugged when he looked back up.

"E doesn't need em anyway. 'Mere Cas." Cas walked over to Dean and stood directly in front of him. Dean started unbuttoning Cas' shirt until he caught on and took of his dress shirt and undershirt while Dean finished taking off his own clothes. Daryl came back in only his boxers as Dean got in the middle of the bed. He held up the covers for them and they quickly flocked to the promise of sleep.

* * *

"Two quick questions. One, how did my phone get under my ass? Two, why did that woman take these pictures?" Dean pointed to his phone.

"Your phone rang at six and I went to get it. I answered it and when I was done I just put it under the covers." He took a pause to rub his temples." I gave the woman your phone cuz I knew you'd try to bed the bartender finally, so I asked her to take pictures of every kiss that happened until I asked for it back."

"Why would she just take random pictures of strangers?"

"Remember when I went to take a piss?"

"Barely."

"Well, I ran into her on my way there, and we had a quickie in the bathroom, and I kinda promised to call her if she'd do me a favor."

Dean accepted his answers then a thought occurred to him. "Who called me at six?"

"A guy named Bobby."

"What'd he want?"

"He wouldn't tell me, just told me to tell you to call him back and that you,him, and Sam needed to talk."

Dean sighed as he went through his messages to see if he'd sent any drunk texts when he had his phone back at the diner for a few minutes. Sure enough he'd sent the one picture of all three of them in reply to a text he got from Bobby that read 'What the hell you doing idget?'. The response to the picture was, 'We need to talk boy.'. "I think I know what about too." Dean showed him the messages and Daryl shook his head.

"Sorry man."

"It's alright."

"Dean...?" Both men turned their heads to see Cas looking at them.

"Yeah Cas?"

"I'm never drinking again." Dean tried to laugh, but the effort was to much, so he gave a weak chortle. Daryl managed an amused smile before rushing off to the bathroom.

"Would you like me to cure your hangover Dean?" Castiel prodded as he saw the unusual paleness to the hunter's face. Dean nodded. Cas reached up and Dean felt immediately better.

"Not gonna get rid of yours?" He asked.

"No. I deserve this throbbing pain."

"And I don't?"

"No, because ultimately I will be punished for my failure...and...sins with you."

Dean looked away from the non-blaming eyes looking at him. He felt hella guilty at those words. Daryl came out of the bathroom with Cass' pants in his hands. They were ripped and wet.

"I found your pants."

"Where were they?"

"Behind the toilet."

"Cas?" Dean looked at the angel, who was now blushing. "What happened in there?"

"I...fell."

"You fell?" Daryl quizzed.

"Yes, I took off my pants so I could relieve myself."

"Which way were you trying to 'relieve' yourself?" Dean couldn't help but ask.

"I was peeing. I tried to reach my cellphone, Bobby was calling me and I slipped."

"That explains why it's wet." Daryl dropped the pants like they burned him."Why are they torn though?"

"I don't remember."

"Cas."

Cas refused to respond, he stood up and walked over to Daryl, placing two fingers on his temple.

"What was that?" Daryl asked as he felt the hangover leave him.

"Magic." Cas mumbled as he pushed his way past him, into the bathroom.

"Dean?"

"I'll explain later." Dean assumed their would be a later, he liked Daryl, even though he never considered experimenting with a guy before, he already crossed that line with not one, but two guys, so why not follow through? "I think it's time you woke up Sam, Cas. Daryl, take a shower, no offense, but you smell like alcohol, sweat, cheeseburgers and puke." Dean said before Daryl could ask any more questions about what Cas meant.

"Wanna join me?"

"I thought you didn't swing that way?"

"As you said 'maybe Bisexual's have it right'.

"What's a Bisexual?" Cas walked out of the bathroom and collapsed on their bed. Daryl went to take a shower, leaving Dean to finally explain what a Bisexual is.

"It's when you like both men and women."

"But doesn't everyone like at least one man and one woman? I believe that is how you have friends."

Dean shook his head."It's when you sleep with both men and women." Cas opened his mouth, but Dean cut him off,'"Sex. It's when you have sex with both men and women."

Cas nodded, finally understanding. "I should wake up Sam." The angel scraped himself off the bed and shuffled to Sam's bed. Sam instantly shot up when the angel touched him.

"What the hell?"

"We're back." Dean stated.

Sam scoffed. "Yeah. I see you. More than I want to." Sam pointedly looked away from the scantily clad men in the room.

Dean looked down. He'd forgotten about the lack of pants between the three of them. Sam suddenly looked back at them, eyes wide and mollified. "Who's in the shower?"

"Daryl." Cas supplied.

"The guy who answered your phone last night?" Dean nodded. Sam's face scrunched up. "Cas didn't put me to sleep so you guys could...? You didn't...? With me in the room?"

"Before you throw a bitch fit, no, gross Sam." Dean said affronted.

Sam seemed relieved. He took a moment to check his phone. "I got a message from you Dean." He announced, which was closely followed by, "We need to talk."

Dean shook his head. He really didn't like hearing that.

* * *

After Daryl finished his shower, he walked into the main room clad only in a towel. Dean, now wearing clothes, was happily eating a breakfast burrito, Cas was stretched out on the bed they'd shared the night before(also clothed) and the man he assumed to be Sam was packing his stuff.

Dean noticed him first. He stood and started rummaging through a clearly overused duffel bag. He tossed him some clean clothes after awhile. "I'll take you to get your motorcycle after you get changed."

"Fuck!" Daryl exclaimed.

"Now?" Dean asked, without thinking.

"Whore." Sam mumbled.

"Sam!"

"Dean." Cas sat up in the bed. "He's concerned something's happens to his motorcycle."

"Exactly." Daryl pointed to Cas and ran to get dressed.

"Now?" Sam mocked.

"Shut up!" Dean shouted. "Come on Cas." He stormed to the door. Cas reluctantly followed. "We'll be in my Baby when you're ready!" He called to Daryl before shutting the door.

* * *

15 minutes later they were parked out of the bar, listening to Daryl swear as he paced back and forth, occasionally kicking the overturned trash can he had knocked over the night before when they'd blazed through the lot.

"Daryl?" Cas was the first to try and calm him down. Daryl glanced at him, but didn't stop pacing. "Do you have anyone you can call?"

Daryl seemed even angrier. "I ain't calling him!" He shouted.

"Who?" Dean prodded.

"My brother! I told him I wanted to go off on my own, but I'm still here cause I decided to get shit-faced drunk." Daryl sulked.

"What if he went looking for you and found your bike?" Cas suggested. Daryl seemed to agree with him.

"I'll be back." He said, walking up to a man who was unlocking the bar, the owner presumably.

Dean and Cas sat on the hood of the Impala as they waited. 12 minutes later Daryl emerged, looking just as angry as before.

"He found me."

"How do you wish to proceed?" Castiel asked curiously.

Daryl hesitated, then sighed,"I...I don't know. I guess I'll have to go back."

"Why don't you have breakfast with us first?" Dean suggested.

Daryl nodded and gave one last furious kick to the trash can.

* * *

"So, Daryl,"Sam said as they all four slid into a booth,"why are you running away?" Dean elbowed his brother with a glare. "What?" Sam asked.

"It's ok Dean." Daryl said. "I'm tired of my brother and my old mans crap, I just wanna get away. I don't even know if they'd really care if I go back, and it's kills me now that I have to."

Sam nodded. "I know that feeling." Dean tensed beside his brother, but the arrival of the waitress cut him off.

"What would you gentleman like to drink this morning?" She asked, clearly a morning person. Dean hates morning people, but even so he flashed her his pearly whites.

"Coffee?" He asked the other three who nodded. "Four coffees." Cas groaned and put his head down and then a brief silence settled over the men after she left.

It was broken by Daryl."Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"How did Cas make my hangover go away?"

Dean tensed and looked at Sam for help which was only answered with a shrug from his brother.

Unfortunately Cas answered him before he could come up with a lie.

"I used my grace." He mumbled into his arm. Dean kicked him under the table. Cas turned his head, resting his chin on his arm to glare at Dean.

"Grace?" Daryl repeated.

"I am an-excuse me." Cas abruptly flew away from his seat in the inner side of the booth.

"Cas?!" Daryl cried.

"Yes?" Cas appeared by his side again. Daryl just gaped at him. Dean sighed and tried to ignore the looks Daryl's cry had elicited. Sam groaned and prepared to explain Cas to Daryl.

"Dammit Cas."

* * *

An hour later as they pulled into the dirt driveway of Daryl's secluded house in the woods. A man wearing only a vest bust out of the old house and stood scrutinizing the unfamiliar car.

Daryl slid out of the Impala and walked towards his waiting brother.

"The hell you been?"

"With some friends Merle." Daryl murmured.

Dean, Cas and Sam sat in the Impala watching Daryl and the man talking.

"I swung by the bar to get your drunk ass home. Your motorcycle was there, but you were long gone."

Daryl didn't respond.

The man looked past Daryl into the Impala.

"Those your 'friends'?" Daryl nodded. Merle pulled out his phone,"Their a little more than friends right?" Merle turned the phone to his younger brother and showed him a picture of him kissing Cas and Dean pushing Cas into Daryl.

"Where'd you get that?"

"I told Brady to let me know if you stopped by."

"Did you tell Dad?"

"Had to."

"And?"

"Merle!"Came a deep voice from inside the house.

"Out front!" He called back. A tall man with dark hair and bloodshot eyes stumbled out of the house. His eyes shot to Daryl and rage instantly replaced the drunken confusion on his face.

"What are you doin ere?!" He looked at Merle,"You didn't tell im?" Merle shook his head,"Well let me. Get outta here!"

Daryl looked at his father mollified."But-"

"No buts!" His father paused for a second then chuckled,"Butts." He kept laughing," That's what you like though isn't it? Taking it up the ass?"

"No, I'm not gay."

His Dad stopped laughing and walked until he was invading his youngest sons personal space. "Don't lie to me boy."

"I'm not." Daryl said staring into his dads eyes.

"Don't lie!I saw the picture!" He slapped Daryl so hard he fell to the ground.

At this point the Winchesters and Cas jumped out of the car. Dean rushed over to the older man and socked him while Sam and Cas went to Daryl's side. He fumbled backwards, rubbing his jaw. Merle helped him stay on his feet.

"Hey look it's the other queers!" He shouted, earning another punch from Dean, this time he fell to the ground. "Get outta here faggot!" He shouted, glaring at Daryl who was being helped back to his feet. Daryl looked at Merle for help, but he only commenced a staring contest with the ground.

Sam grabbed Daryl's arm."Let's go Daryl." Sam tugged until he began to follow him to the Impala. He opened the door and when the older man slid in, he shut the door and joined Dean and Cast standing in front of Daryl's father.

"How can you do this? To your own son?" Dean asked, visibly shaking with anger.

"He's no son of mine!" Shouted the man.

"Dad-"Merle was cut off by his father getting in his face.

"Do you wanna join him?" Merle said nothing more. He turned back to face the three strangers. "Get off my property or I'll have you arrested!" Dean and Sam slowly, but surely backed off and went to the Impala. Cas however stood his ground, even as he heard the purr of the Impala.

"Jeremiah Dixon, you shall never see your son again." Castiel stated.

Jeremiah barged up to the angel. "Good." Castiel placed a hand to his head and Jeremiah fell to the ground with a sharp yelp, before slipping unconscious. Merle stood on the porch, waiting for Cas to leave.

"Cas!" Called Dean from inside the Impala.

Cas flew to the back of the Impala, sitting next to Daryl.

* * *

Daryl wasn't one to cry. He was a Dixon, and Dixons never cry, at least not since the death of his mother, Riley. But as he stared out the window of the Impala, listening to Dean's music while Sam slept, Dean drove, and Cass sat rigid staring straight ahead, tears began to stream down his face. He could justify them this once. His father was a neglectful drunk, that when he did bother to acknowledge either of his sons, it was to shout harsh and accusing words. That was fine, he was used to that, impervious to it really, so it wasn't the new rejection from his father that caused his tears. It was Merle, the one who actually raised Daryl, the one who took care of him between his stints in prison, the one who held his baby brother all night the night they lost their mother, his silence while he was cast out of his home was what hurt more than anything and brought this dastardly betrayal.

They were brothers. Didn't that mean anything to him?

He turned his head to look at the brothers in front of him. He saw Dean grab his jacket from the empty space between them and hurriedly cover his brother with it before the light changed.

Merle used to do that for him. Until the first time he went to jail. That's when he started to detach himself.

He felt a hand on his knee. He looked at Castiel, angel of the Lord. Then his eyes flicked back to the Winchesters. He never had faith in God, but he believed there was a possibility He had something to do with stumbling into the same bar as Dean.

For now he'd stay with the Winchesters and the angel.

* * *

Rick Grimes opened his eyes to a crumbling hospital room. Pale sunlight was shining through the window. He thought back to when he got here. The room was in pristine condition, he remembered only because he knew he was complaining about the harsh light reflecting off the perfect walls. He looked to the clock. It was broken. He tired to move but his legs wouldn't move. He calls for a nurse but there was no answer.

Rick stood terrified. Bodies. Bodies were everywhere. He stumbled to get away.

He had woken up to the ash and dust of his town that laid in ruins.

* * *

**_So that's the first chapter. I wrote it over a span of about two weeks, so if some parts don't quite go together that's why. I also make no promises that I will have the next chapter ready anytime soon._**


End file.
